firefoxccmodsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rebel Super Star Destroyers
Mon Calamari Cruiser 85 Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, laser guns, heavy ion guns, heavy turbolaser, missiles Abilities: Amplificar potencia todos los sistemas-Tractor beam Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter Type: X wing, B wing Description: One of the biggest Rebel ships. Armed against the most powerful weapon this ship can fight against any ship of the empire and only the super destroyer presents a problem of size in combats ship to ship. Mon Calamari Cruiser 120 Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, heavy ion guns, super heavy turbolaser, missiles Abilities: All the power to engines-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter Type: A wing, B wing Description: Heavy version from MC85, designed like a command spaceship and equiped with the most powerfull weapons. Mon Calamari Cruiser 80C Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, heavy ion guns, heavy turbolaser Abilities: All power to weapons-Tractor beam Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 96 Fighter Type: X wing, B wing Description: This ship is the direct descendant from the popular Cruisers Mon Calamari MC80. Designed with the same intention but without the intention of direct combats against heavy Imperial cruises. Bulkwark MKII Heavy Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Cañones de iones, antifighter laser guns, turbolaser, missiles, lanzadores de torpedos Abilities: All power to weapons-All the power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 144 Fighter Type: A wing, X wing, Y wing Description: Designed by TransGalMeg Industries to be used as mobile fortitude, this ship is ideal for large-scale operations, it relies on with a few very resistant shields and an armament of the first line as well. As it the Rebel Alliance has adopted her for his big operations. Despite everything it is not perfect since his 4300 meters long make her slightly slow and his price turns her into a very expensive ship of constructing, also it is rumored that he suffers from big problems of maintenance. Mon Calamari Cruiser 108 Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, flak Guns, heavy ion guns, heavy turbolaser Abilities: All power to weapons-Tractor beam Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 1220 Fighter Type: A wing, T42 Description: The 108 is the version Mon Calamari of the Star Defender, constructed in Corellia for the New Republic with a sufficient powerful armament to be protected and to face to any ship rival in size, a perfect complement is 108 for 104 and 112 contributing the capacity of transport of fighters that any fleet of assault needs. This ship also there carries a tractor beam capable of immobilizing any hostile unit for big that is. Mon Calamari Cruiser 112 Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, Flak Guns, heavy ion guns, heavy turbolaser Abilities: All power to weapons-Tractor beam Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter Type: A wing, T42 Description: The 112 are a complement more powerful than the 104, designed as a heavy armored cruiser but without the enormous size of the 104 and with a more reasonable price. The 112 also has a tractor beam able to immobilize any ship. Colossus Cruiser Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Super heavy turbolaser, heavy ion guns, antifighter laser guns, flak Guns, advanced missiles, advanced proton , tractor beam Abilities: All power to weapons-Tractor beam Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 96 Fighter Type: A wing, X wing, B wing Description: Designed by the engineers' body of the Rebel Alliance in collaboration with the shipyards of Mon Calamari as the first ship of control of the Alliance of size almost so big as the powerful Super Destroyers of the Empire. The Colossus is one of the ships of the biggest and powerful Alliance, its only weakness can be his size that reduces agility but his armament allows him to face to any challenge. Mon Calamari Cruiser 104 Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Super heavy turbolaser, heavy ion guns, antifighter laser guns, flak Guns, advanced missiles, advanced proton torpedoes, heavy rockets, tractor beam Abilities: All power to weapons-Tractor beam Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 96 Fighter Type: A wing, E wing, B wing Description: Builded by the Alliance in response to the Imperial Super Destroyer. Nevertheless although it is strongly armed and is provided with an exceptional speed for his size, its shielding is not on par. Mon Calamari Cruiser Viscount Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Super heavy turbolaser, heavy ion guns, antifighter laser guns, flak Guns, advanced missiles, advanced proton torpedoes, tractor beam Abilities: Deploy reinforces-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 288 Fighter Type: A wing, XJ wing, K wing Description: Viscount is the largest rebel ship ever built, with a size close to 17km, their fire power and ability to attack is impressive. Only their size presents problems of mobility, but equipped with the latest technology of the New Republic, the Viscount is the most advanced Mon Calamari Cruiser. Usually these heavy spaceships are escorted by Mediators, Majestic Frigates and Ranger Gunboats. Categoría:Space Hvy Cruisers & SSD